


The Endangered and Beautiful

by ShippingThings



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Dialogue, Canonical Character Death, Feelings, I love Tina too, I love credence, I'm PISSED, M/M, Newt Credence Tina Queenie and Jacob would've been the best friend group, Newt and Credence could've been such good boyfriends, Newt could've helped Credence, and that Newt isn't bi, fuck 'graves', this is just me trying to make people from his universe care about him, what dick, you aren't going to convince me that Credence wasn't gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:12:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingThings/pseuds/ShippingThings
Summary: It’s a single fleeting moment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, minor spoilers for FBAWTFT.  
> I've adopted Credence as my kid.  
> I feel kinda like I'm cheating on Hermione a little bit, considering she's pretty much the reason I'm a lesbian (no joke), but Credence is kinda my new favorite, and needs some pals, so I'm here for him.
> 
> Also, it's been SO long since I've even shipped anything m/m, let alone read it, and I've never written anything about two guys, so this should be interesting.

It’s a single fleeting moment.

Newt is making his way towards Credence, attempting desperately to get to him before Graves does, to get him _out_.

Their eyes meet. Credence’s are full of terror and regret. They flicker between a milky white that makes the hair’s on Newt’s neck stand up, eerie and all too unnatural. Yet, the color that really catches Newt’s attention, is the occasional millisecond of gorgeous brown, rich with history like the soil of the earth. In that swift change of colors, it is as if Newt is catching mere glimpses of the horrors the other boy had endured, all his years of pain and suffering caught in a simple array of shades. Marble to auburn.

Newt’s entire life has been dedicated to protecting the endangered and beautiful, and he’s never seen anything more fitting of these qualifications. There is only one Credence. He’s scared and alone and has no idea how to control anything going on inside of him. All he knows is abuse, so it’s all he can dish out, but Newt can see, in the tremble of his strong jaw and his hunched posture, that he doesn’t really _want_ to hurt anybody. He’s just in dire need of some care and compassion.

“Can I come over to you? Can I come over there?” He asks, smiling kindly despite the stressful situation. Credence lip seems to upturn a bit and he seems to get a bit lighter, an emotion that could be hope playing on his sharp features.

Somehow, one moment had been stretched into a lifetime, but the minutes that follow slip through his fingers like they’re nothing.

Hit with a wave of pain, Newt gets sent flying forward, landing face down on the rocky ground. He watches as Credence dashes out of harm's way. A blue spell snaps the tracks, and the moment, into pieces. Graves hovers on the platform above them, sending electricity shooting through Newt’s body. Trying his best to keep the mission and not the suffering in mind, Newt grits his teeth and shuts his eyes as he seizes. It’s harder to ignore than most discomforts, but he’s gotten used to a little pain, it comes with the job’s territory.

Agony ricochets through Newt a small amount of time more before he hears Credence cry out.

Empathy brings Newt back into the present and as soon as the torture stops he pulls himself to his feet, scrambling against the rocks to get even footing while pushing the ache out of mind.

He’s forced to duck, dodge and apparate as Credence lashes out. Fiery dark courses all through the subway. As he evades the onslaught ,Newt reminds himself that Credence is not a malevolent being. He’s just _frightened_ and _alone_.

“Credence no!” It’s Tina’s voice that stops the storm. “Don't do this. _Please_.”

Newt sighs, relief coursing through him at the appearance of a friendly face to this equation, and even better yet, her words work.

The boy stops, quivering with all of the raw dark power coursing through his veins. Bowing his head, he seems to recognize that they are trying to help.

“Keep talking, Tina! Keep talking to him, he'll listen to you! He's listening!” Newt encourages, hoping that Tina’s act of aiding him the first time will persuade him to trust her, and _him_ , now.

“I know that you’ve suffered, but you need to stop this now.” Her voice is soft, not scolding, just careful and compassionate. “Newt and I will protect you. This man is using you.”

“Don't listen to her, Credence,” Graves cuts in, causing anger to rise in Newt at a man that would so openly try to manipulate someone like Credence just because he wants _power_.

Newt attempts to calm Credence as well, bring him back to them. He’d been good with kids, Newt expects he’d be the same with animals if not better, especially those of a magical variety.

Then MACUSA comes rushing in, wands raised to attack.

“You’ll frighten him!” Tina cries, turning to plead with them.

“Lower your wands!” he shouts in an attempt to alleviate the precarious position they’ve put themselves into.

But humans, being the cruel, unforgiving creatures they are, refuse to put their weapons down and suddenly the endangered is extinct and the beauty is snuffed out like the flicker of a candle and all that remains are evil looking plumes of smoke. Newt knows that’s not who the boy was, he knows Credence could’ve been _helped_ , had he been given the slightest bit of a chance at recovery.

There is nothing he can do after the last of the tragedy dissipates, so he just turns and does his best to go back to the people near him, to help deal with the situation he'd in some capacity helped to form, despite knowing another life had just been taken from someone who had yet to use it.

**Author's Note:**

> I really ADORE all of these characters so maybe I'll write more about them. (High School AU, anyone?)
> 
> Come talk to me about these boys one tumblr at hollisimfinallyyourtype


End file.
